


[谁把谁当真]关于惩罚，sp预警

by myuchihaitachi69



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sp, spank, 谁把谁当真 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myuchihaitachi69/pseuds/myuchihaitachi69
Summary: 未成年慎入赵锦辛x黎朔拍是黎朔拍赵锦辛不知道sp是什么的慎入





	[谁把谁当真]关于惩罚，sp预警

      我们假设黎朔能狠下一百个心抽甜辛。

 

　　我就是想看甜辛冲他黎叔叔哭着撒娇求饶。

 

　　当然不见血不破皮，哪儿舍得。

 

　　-

 

　　“锦辛，我们需要谈谈。”

 

　　在黎朔第三次发现赵锦辛在变相监视自己的行踪的时候，终于忍不住对他发了火。其实不算发火，黎朔是个非常有自制力的人，他不过是板起脸关上房间门和赵锦辛进行了大概半小时的谈话。

  　　

　　赵锦辛意识到他的黎叔叔这次是真的非常生气之后，彻底慌了神，他太了解黎朔，了解到他明白这个男人只需要一个背影就足够杀死自己，挫骨扬灰。

 

　　“黎叔叔......黎朔，对不起，我知道你想听的不是对不起，可是我控制不了自己，你的一切我都想一清二楚。我保证，不会有下一次了。黎叔叔，我爱你...别生气了好不好？”

 

　　赵锦辛握起黎朔的手，亲吻他的手指，他迫切的想得到一个肯定的答复，他想，黎朔会原谅他的，他的黎叔叔那么爱他，一定会的。赵锦辛抬起头，看见黎朔闭着眼眉头紧锁，沉默良久后轻声叹了口气他听见他说：“我需要你完全的记住这次教训，锦辛，现在我会用我的方式让你记住。”

 

　　在赵锦辛还没有反应过来以前，黎朔已经将他拦腰按在腿上，臀部翘起，摆成一个小孩子挨打常用的姿势。赵锦辛下意识想站起来，可被黎朔不容拒绝的摁住。

  

　　“别动，这是你应得的教训，锦辛，触碰我的底线不是什么好事。”

 　　

　　黎朔顺手摸过床头柜上的一把木质发梳，这是两人一起去欧洲旅游的时候买的，握在手里刚刚好，打磨得圆润没有棱角，不会刮蹭伤到皮肤。现在这种状况，很适合用来教训不听话的恋人。

 

　　“啪！”

 

　　光滑发梳合着七分力道，隔着裤子落在赵锦辛圆润的臀峰上。这一下打得赵锦辛大脑放空了两秒，他怎么也没想到，黎朔会用这种方式来惩罚他。毕竟一直以来，最不想看见他受伤的，就是黎朔。赵锦辛不是没挨过打，比这严重的多了去，可对象是黎朔，是他的爱人，这让赵锦辛多少感到羞耻。他脸颊泛红，咬着嘴唇可怜兮兮的呜咽了一声。

 

　　“啪！”

 

　　发梳落的第二下，黎朔伸手揉了揉赵锦辛的头，他开口语气里满是无奈，却也坚决。

　　

　　“锦辛，不许咬嘴唇，疼就叫出来。”

 

　　对黎朔的话，赵锦辛大多数时候都是言听计从，不过他也忍不住心里嘀咕。叫出来......又不是上床，还能增加趣味吗？

 

　　“黎叔叔——你打得我好疼。”

　　

　　一双桃花眼中满是委屈，音调柔软带着哭腔，赵锦辛侧头看着黎朔，撒起娇来。看着这样的赵锦辛黎朔又开始心软，觉得自己不应该这样对待他，可又忍不住生气。黎朔伸手解开赵锦辛的皮带，连同内裤一起把他的裤子脱下来，露出两瓣臀肉，上面泛红的两块痕迹在赵锦辛白皙的皮肤上显得更为突出。他再度扬起手，连着十下打下去，直拍得臀肉颤动变形。

 　　

　　心疼归心疼，教训也是必须的。

 　　

　　“疼？锦辛，这才到哪儿，就开始撒娇了？”

 　　

　　黎叔叔好凶......赵锦辛把脸埋进手臂，却也乖乖听从黎朔的话不再咬着嘴唇，发梳每落一下，他也跟着痛呼。心里想着，如果能让黎朔消气，这打挨就挨吧，反正黎叔叔一定舍不得下狠手。

 

　　“啪！”

 

　　“呜......！黎叔叔我错了。”

 

　　“啪！”

 

　　“黎叔叔......我好疼，真的好疼。”

 

　　“啪！”

 

　　“嘶......呜呜......黎叔叔！我知道错了！”　　

 

　　不论怎么说，黎朔也是个不缺乏锻炼的成年男人，七分力道打起人来，确实不小。大约三十下，赵锦辛的臀部已经又红又肿，有青紫的趋势。他趴在黎朔腿上，早就因为委屈哭出眼泪，喊得嗓音也哑了几分。他不知道什么时候黎朔才会停下，也不敢轻易挣扎，以免黎朔更加生气觉得他想逃避。

 　　

　　看着哭成泪人的爱人，黎朔最后十分力道的五下落在赵锦辛的臀腿间。这五下实打实的吻在臀腿处皮肉上，赵锦辛绷紧了肌肉哭得越来越厉害。

 

　　“啊！呜......黎，黎叔叔......我疼，好疼啊！”

 

　　黎朔赶紧放下发梳把人抱起来让他靠在自己身上趴好，抬手抚着赵锦辛红里泛青的肿胀臀肉轻轻揉着，暗自责怪自己下手太狠。赵锦辛是自己的爱人，而不是有他立场教育的晚辈。

 　　

　　“锦辛......乖，不哭，对不起，黎叔叔不该这么打你的，是我不好......别哭了，锦辛。”

 

　　自己下的手，黎朔自己心里清楚是什么程度，他抱着哭声不止的赵锦辛拍着背哄，心里也止不住的心疼。

 

　　“黎叔叔......呜你打得好疼，呜......要黎叔叔给我揉揉。”

 

　　赵锦辛趴在黎朔身上双手搂住身下人的腰不放，头埋在黎朔怀里蹭着他的胸膛。声音要多委屈就有多委屈，活像个被喜欢的人过度责怪的孩子，哭腔都是断断续续的。

 

　　这声音到黎朔耳朵里，更是委屈放大了百十倍，他心疼的厉害。凭借记忆单手打开床头柜，拿出一瓶活血化瘀的气雾剂，这还是上次他不小心扭到脚，赵锦辛买来放在那里的，每天晚上都会给他上药按摩。黎朔半搂着赵锦辛，晃动气雾剂喷在他饱受摧残的臀肉上。

 

      冰凉的药物刺激得赵锦辛闷哼出声，他感觉到黎朔修长的手摁在他青肿的屁股上打着圈揉按，上药带来的二次疼痛逼得赵锦辛又委屈巴巴的盯着他的黎叔叔。

　　

　　“黎叔叔......你还生我气吗？”

 

　　黎朔这个时候哪儿还顾得上生什么气，他只想抱着自家宝贝锦辛再也不放开。

 

　　“不生气，我不生气了锦辛，我不该对你发这么大脾气的，宝贝，不哭了。”

 

　　揉得差不多了，赵锦辛就抓住黎朔的手不让他再碰，黎朔点头随了他，去洗手间打湿一条毛巾给赵锦辛擦过身体，双手将人搂在怀里亲吻他嘴唇。爱人的亲吻永远是最好的良药，赵锦辛贴在黎朔身上和他接吻，把人搂得死死的。

 

　　“黎叔叔......我不哭，你是不是要奖励我？”

 

　　被赵锦辛委屈试探的腔调磨得心底化开一滩水，黎朔又吻了吻他的额头。“锦辛想要什么奖励？”

 

　　“那......明天我想要黎叔叔自己扩张，再邀请我进去。”赵锦辛眯眼笑着，凑近去亲黎朔的耳垂。

 

　　“小淫魔，打得你不疼了？”听到赵锦辛的话黎朔无奈的挑眉，抬手轻捏身上人的臀肉。

 

　　“疼——可疼了，可是黎叔叔说好不哭就给我奖励，不能说话不算话。”被捏着伤处赵锦辛的委屈劲儿顺理成章上来了，耍赖一样去蹭黎朔。

 

　　“就你有道理，不许耍赖......后面的条件可以考虑，前面的想都别想。”说完黎朔红了脸，有些不自然的别开头。

 

　　“黎叔叔最好了——”达到一半目的的赵锦辛捏住黎朔的下巴再度吻住那人的唇瓣，心安理得的借由被黎叔叔打疼了的理由半趴在黎朔身上要人搂着睡觉。

　　

 

　　——end——


End file.
